Things That Go Bump in the Night
by elvenrarehunter
Summary: Deep inside the hearts of even the bravest, there is a hidden fear that surfaces when they are alone. Here are their confessions... Please R&R but no flames please.
1. Phobias 1

_This is a glimpse into my mind. If people like it, I'll continue it. I have some more ideas for these. This happened to pop into my brain at the wierdest time. See if you can guess who's who in these short little blurbs. None of them in this chapter are the same person. I'll tell you in the next chappie if people like it. There's one you probably won't guess, but kudos if you do. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy._

* * *

**Taphephobia**

A _good_ thief isn't supposed to fear anything. I do not fear death. I do not fear being caught. I do not fear other tomb robbers, or even the guards. I am strong, but there is something that scares me more than I can imagine. I fear premature burial, to be buried alive. There is nothing that scares me more. Every time I walked into a pyramid, I break into cold sweat. The cold and clammy walls beckon to me, promising treasure and wealth beyond my wildest dreams, yet they do so deceivingly. They hold the threat of a false chamber and the threat of eternal darkness. This scares me more than anything.

The baka pharaoh and his priests know nothing of this eerie feeling. They do not have to steal to live. I do not regret my choice to become a tomb robber, for the life that lay ahead of me otherwise would be less appealing. I would be building the pyramids for the baka pharaohs. Ha! I'd rather rob them blind, but there is still that ever present threat of that which I fear most.

I am a tomb robber and I am a taphephobiac.

* * *

**Catagelophobia**

For some, I suppose it's a natural part of life, but for me, it is an omnipresent wraith lingering in the air. It bears the threat of that which I fear most: being ridiculed.

Ha! Why am I even thinking about this? Some people would ridicule me for the mere thought. And people wonder why I separate myself from them. Losing two tournaments to Yugi is just humiliating, much less losing my own with an Egyptian God Card. How can I show my face and _not_ be laughed at? I've given everyone license to mock me for the rest of my life. But I'm a teen billionaire. Who would dare mock me?

_-sigh-_I don't know when it started, but I hope it ends soon. This fear makes me so antisocial, not that I want to be around any of those jerks.

I am the CEO of the world's largest gaming corporation and I am a catagelophobiac.

* * *

**Sateriophobia**

I am a strong, independent woman, and that's not by choice. If I learned anything from my tournament experiences, it's that if you want anything done right, you have to do it yourself. Rex taught me that, the little runt, when he couldn't beat Wheeler. Depending on someone else is stupid.

I grew up having to depend on myself. Why should things be different now? I suppose I'm afraid of depending on someone else, but I'm not sure if you could call it fear. It's more like absolute terror. It's very scary, not knowing if your plans will succeed or not. Maybe I'm just insane. But if I know one thing, it's this:

I am an independent woman and I am a soteriophobiac.

* * *

**Harpaxophobia**

Being a pharaoh isn't easy. There's a lot of duties one has to perform, like saving the world from evil high priests, stopping evil shadow monsters, and sealing spirits away in some inanimate object that will be found by some kid five thousand some odd years later. I may not have to do all these things now, but that may be because I am an ex-pharaoh. However, that doesn't mean I don't have worries of my own. I have fears, just like everyone else. I don't know how or when it started, but being a pharaoh has caused me to develop a fear of being robbed. Maybe it's the incessant threatening of the tomb robber. It's not him I fear, but the defilement of my final resting place and the looting of my wealth...just thinking about it sends chills down my spine.

I am Yami and I am a harpaxophobiac.

* * *

_I think that last one was a dead giveaway who it was. I tried to make them somewhat obvious, but please let me know if they're not and I'll try to make them easier. If you have any ideas, please send them to me. I'll use the same character more than once. If you can find the phobia name, that's helpful. Anyway, hope you liked. Please review, but don't flame me._


	2. Phobias 2

_**Well, I actually got a larger response than I expected. This is a success in my opinion. Remember, phobias and ideas are always welcome. Now, to:**_

Jigj119: I made it that obvious, huh? Well, these are a little bit harder. Some are a little easier than others. Glad you're having fun.

Fushicho Hime: Glad you liked it. I did try to make them harder. I didn't give as many context clues. HAHAHAHHAHA!!!!....erm…yeah, if you have some phobias, just give them to me in a review.

joeylover4: Ok, here's the second chapter. There's more fun coming in the third. I'm having fun anyway.

legendary bunny:(_frowns_) It wasn't supposed to be _that_ obvious. Oh well. It's not that I have a fear of being flamed, it's more of a discouraging thing. It's more along the lines of that I'll halt work on a story for awhile and hopefully make it better. Criticism is fine though, just don't be mean about it, right? Glad it makes you happy.

UndergroundGoddess: (_blushes_) Really? I kinda like the endings too. (_blushes even more_) Awww…for that I give you the second chapter.

_**Enjoy…**_

* * *

**Atychipobia**

I cannot bring myself to fail. I fear this more than anything. There is no fear of punishment, there is no fear of not having a second chance. It is more like the fear of having someone look upon you like you are worthless. It lowers your demeanor until you are nothing more than a doormat. That is why I strive so hard for perfection.

I know I have done terrible things to soothe this fear, but there is nothing to prevent it. I'll do what I have to in order to keep myself from falling victim to my own fears. If that means stepping on some people, I am willing to sacrifice those that matter not.

For I am a servant and I am an atychipobiac.

**Isolophobia**

Can you hear that? The sound of my own heart beating. Alone. I'm beginning to break out into a cold sweat. There's no one here but me. Help me! This is too intense. I have to be with someone. Can't you tell I'm scared?! Can't you hear me?! Why do I have to fear such a small thing (A/N: Why should we suffer so much fear and doubt over such a little thing…such a small thing? LOL) when I could fear something much bigger. No, it had to be the fear of being alone.

I wish the deafening silence would stop.

Make it stop!!!!

I am dependant and I am an isolophobiac.

**Phobophobia**

To criticize me of my fear would be foolish. You may do as you please, for it is destiny. There is little more to tell you except that my greatest fear is uncommon.

I fear my own fears…

That sounds strange to most, yet if you think about it, it completely makes sense. It is difficult to explain, even after living for…well, I won't tell you. I've seen much more than most people, and that has taught me to fear my fears.

After all, "there is nothing to fear…but fear itself."

I am a stranger and I am a phobophobiac.

**Arachibutyrophobia **

Have you ever seen me eat a peanut butter sandwich? I don't think so. I swear, the peanut butter is out to get me. Really, once when I was a little kid, I was eating a peanut butter sandwich and I got peanut butter stuck to the roof of my mouth and it…wait…why am I confessing this to you?

Oh, it's not just you, its for some other people. That's real comforting…my worst fear now publicized. God knows what these people will do to me…

Its alright, I'm too busy dueling to really care. Which reminds me…I'm hungry.

I am a duelist and I am an arachibutyrophobiac.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Phobias 3

_Hey guys, sorry this took so long to update and their all really short, but I'll try to get the other ones up soon. I need at least two more phobias for someone. (cough cough, hint hint). Anyway, to: _

Fushicho Hime: You guys told me to kick it up a notch. The answers to the last two chapters will be at the bottom. Thanks for the compliment and for the phobias. I used one of them, but it's in the next chapter.

Jigj119: Well, you guys did tell me the first chapter was too easy…

neosun7: I'm glad you like the story, now, onto the phobias.

* * *

**Nyctophobia**

There is no bogeyman, there are no ghosts, there are no vampires, there is no monster in the closet. There is nothing there in the dark that isn't there in the light.

Or is there?

There's too much to concentrate on at one time. Why isn't it light all the time?! It's all _his_ fault, raising me like this.

What was that?! God I'm jumpy…yet I can't help but think my fears are unfounded. Oh well, only twelve more hours of night…

I am a mere child in my father's eyes and I am a nyctophobiac.

**Demonophobia**

They say they come from the pits of Hell and inhabit the souls of those justly deserving eternal punishment. So what contest in Hell did I win?! What have I done to deserve such punishment?!

I fear demons, plain and simple. There is little more to say. It's all _his_ fault. I would have led a much easier, happier life if he hadn't appeared. He's ruined everything, my relationship with my friends and my life.

If this is eternal punishment, then I shall bear the burden, but I still don't understand why I'm being punished.

I am a schoolboy and a demonophobiac.

**Photophobia**

The dark is soothing, the shadows friendly. It is better to think in the dark. The light is revealing and leaves no place to hide. Everything is open. This is what I fear, light. I am born and bred of the shadows, my only family. There is little that frightens me, but that is one of the things.

I am a mastermind, and I am a photophobiac.

**Kosmikophobia**

Ever since Battle City, the thing that has scared me most is cosmic phenomenon. This may seem strange, since that is all I ever talked about, but the fact that destiny can be changed and it is not set in stone is scary to me. It is more comforting to know that destiny is set in stone, for there is always someone who will foolishly try to change it.

I am soothsayer and I am a kosmikophobiac.

* * *

The phobias for the people of the last two chapters just in case anyone was wondering were:

Bakura

Seto

Mai

Yami

Rishid

Tea

Shadi

Joey

Opinions are always welcome.


	4. Phobias 4

_Sorry for not updating in forever. But I couldn't think of anything to write and I've had massive writers block for awhile. Now, to_:

Baka Neko Molly-chan: Eep! 0.0 I can't argue with that. I hope this has satisfied you. Please don't eat my firstborn. LOL

neosun7: lol. I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this chappie as well.

* * *

**Atelophobia **

Every strand of hair in place, clothes ironed to perfection, I have to be absolutely perfect. Imperfection is just not good enough. Can't fail in my quest for perfection. Everything must be absolutely flawless. See, I fear imperfection.

That's why I've been so shaken up lately. Its since I was beaten at my own game.

I am a creator, and I am an Atelophobiac

**Agateophobia**

I must remember to keep my head. Insanity causes chaos and all hell to break loose. I won't be able to contain myself if I lose my sanity. He'll take over. He caused all of this. It's by his hand that I have been pushed to this fear of insanity. His fault…

I am a child inside and I am an agateophobiac.

**Coimetrophobia**

One might as what a person such as myself might be afraid of. I'd like to tell you nothing, but that would be lying. Not that I would stop myself from stooping so low as to lie. But I suppose since I can't deny it myself, I might want to say it aloud. After all, confronting your fears is one way to cure yourself of them. I fear cemeteries. They shouldn't bother me, but they do. Especially after that one time…I still haven't forgotten the sight of seeing my own name on a tombstone.

I am the shadows and I am a coimetrophobiac

**Optophobia** Serenity (Opening one's eyes)

All I've been able to see for the past few months was black. I thought I'd be blind forever. No one told me differently. I just accepted it. This surgery changed all that, but I don't want to take the bandages off. What if I still can't see? What if it was a failure and I am blind forever? I fear it, taking the bandages off and opening my eyes for the first time in ages. I pray that I will be able to see like I used to.

I am blind and I am an optophobiac.

* * *

_The phobias for the last chapter were:_

_Marik_

_Ryou_

_Yami Marik_

_Ishizu_

_For this chapter they are:_

_Duke_

_Marik_

_Yami Bakura_

_Serenity_

_Please tell me your thoughts. I hope you liked it. No flames plz._


End file.
